Those moments
by C.E-Crawford
Summary: A Hermione Granger le bastó una conexión de miradas para saber que deseaba a aquél chico, y que haría cualquier cosa por tenerle junto a sí... Esos momentos hasta que, en medio de nuestro mortal paraiso, nuestras almas se hicieron una.


_Sonriendo ladina miré hacía mi derecha, hacía la mirada que estaba fija en mí..._

 _Bastó una mirada para quererte mío, mientras te observaba alejarte._

 _Aquél momento en que nos encontramos por primera vez_ el desprecio en su máximo resplandor se mostró reflejado en tus brillantes orbes grisáceas, no había manera más notoria para demostrar que pensabas de mí en aquellos momentos como nada más que un fenómeno, un… Ser inferior a ti. Aunque, realmente, para ti todos son seres inferiores. A pesar de tanto asco reflejado pude notar algo más en ese momento, algo tan vivaz como tu odio o desdén, tan claro como las cristalinas aguas para unos ojos como los míos. Le conocí demasiado bien como para no notarlo de vuelta, de nuevo se encontraba en lo que yo deseaba.

 _«Ese dolor tan tuyo me enternece»_ pensé, en aquél momento no poseías ni la idea más simple de lo que era aquello, te era tan desconocido que me llegaba a causar bastante gracia. Fue en el momento en que mi mirada fija imitó de aquella brutal manera la tuya, que no pude borrar nunca más de mi mente aquél color tan… Intenso.

 _El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa, y mi voz dejó mostrar el desprecio más profundo._

 _«Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor no compran su acceso, entran por su valía.»_

 _Aquél momento en que,_ sin notarlo, _dejaste la primera cicatriz_ estaba acercándose el otoño. Tú y él nunca pudieron saberse cerca sin mantener tensa la mandíbula, sin hallarse alertas, pero desgraciadamente mi lealtad estaba fuera del control de mi corazón y ésta ya sabía qué es lo que debía hacer. Defenderlos a ellos que me regalan sonrisas nuevas cada día.

Dolió más oírlo escapar de tus labios con tanto desdén, que escucharlo a través de las paredes o por los murmullos de sucias serpientes… Que tengas el valor para decírmelo de frente. Aún así yo seguí, ya que en aquél fatídico momento me tomaste de protagonista a mí, fue el dolor más grande atado a la felicidad más plena, no desvías ni por un momento tu mirada de la mía, destrozada, me piensas por un momento siquiera y me olvidé algo tan simple como respirar. Me derretía por completo ante ti como hielo simple ante el agua más ardiente, por favor, demuestra que tan profunda puede llegar a ser la cicatriz de aquél otoño... Que tanto dolor me puede causar.

 _—¡Vamos tenemos que irnos!_

 _Casi puedo jurar que mi voz se rompió al final..._

 _«Me... Me temo que no voy a poder ir. Vayan ustedes sin mí.»_

 _Aquél momento en que no pude verte también_ , aquella vez en que perdí la oportunidad de que tus ojos me aceptasen, que me mirasen con tranquilidad y no desprecio, que me mires como una igual. Solamente por que el pensar en ti me deja impotente, me permite cometer errores que consciente jamás me permitiría a mí misma. Así que me toca seguir buscando el momento en que podamos mirarnos de frente, como sólo yo deseo en este amor tan dolorosa y deliciosamente unilateral.

 _¿Te gustaría venir conmigo al baile?_

 _No me debí ilusionar, sabía que no serías tú ni aunque fuese yo la última chica de pie en el planeta._

 _«Sí, Krum. Sería un placer.»_

 _Aquél momento en que decidí resignarme_ , la luna me dio la señal de que debía seguir con mi misión. Que el día en que por fin juntos nos atrapase la oscuridad, nos uniría la misma ilusión y podría disfrutar de tu pálida e inmaculada piel. Atenea siempre tenía un plan, y te aseguro que seré su viva imagen si es necesario para cumplir mi misión impuesta. Conseguir descongelar el corazón de una más que prejuiciosa serpiente .

¿ _¡Cuándo entraron!? ¿¡Sacaron algo más!? ¡Contesta asquerosa sangre sucia!_

 _Sentí como me invadía el dolor por culpa de esa loca, era terrible. No es como el que tú me causas, no tiene razón o sentido..._

 _Aquél momento en que caí por primera vez_ , en que en mi intento de ser fuerte querías ayudarme a pesar de tu impotencia… No podías verme tan vulnerable, era demasiado incluso para ti, ¿cierto? La tristeza te tomó de pies a cabeza, te recorrió como el agua pura y cristalina, tan semejantes. Eras tan blando, tan puro sin siquiera imaginarlo. En aquél momento todo odio, desdén, incluso el rechazo desaparecieron de tu ser… Aprendiste por fin lo que es sufrir de verdad, lo vi en tu mirada fija en el fuego ardiente de la chimenea.

 _Entre todos aquellos seres oscuros pude observar un destello de luz, plateado... Eras tú._

 _Únicamente bastó una mirada, para darme cuenta que, te fuiste y dejaste tu cuerpo vagando solo por allí._

 _Aquél momento en que lo noté por primera vez_ , fue terrible. La luna se había robado tu preciosa sonrisa, tu sarcasmo, ironía, ese egocentrismo tan tuyo. Y te dejó vacío. La luna fue testigo propio del momento en que te perdí, tan silencioso, tan mortal… Sin mover de la manera más sutil articulación alguna, ya te daba igual. Al igual que todo lo demás. me volví para ti solamente otra parte de la estúpida minoría. Y no podía permitirme aquello, tenía que estar a tu lado, o me volvería loca. O me deberían internar pues no podría soportar algo tan... Estúpido.

 _Esquivo más de un maleficio mientras huyo, mirando a todos lados en búsqueda de otro destello plata._

 _Sin importarme nadie más..._

 _Pero no te encuentro y, me detengo._

 _Estoy en medio de la oscuridad, sola..._

 _Aquél momento en que todo acabó_ yo seguía buscando, seguía queriendo tu amor más profundo y sincero de la manera más masoquista posible en tan limitado planeta. Mientras todos sufrían, mientras todos peleaban yo te buscaba, en desesperación. Pues no deseo sentirme libre. Y me resigno. Me dejo llevar por la oscuridad y el dolor de las heridas tan físicas como mentales mientras sonrío sarcásticamente, demostrando con ésta mi pecaminoso placer ante el dolor que tu amor me provoca, mi sed de sentir la más profunda herida que el amor pudiese causar, mientras seas tú el causante de tal delicia.

Pintando para nosotros el futuro que la luna nos regala con vivaces colores tras un monótono encuentro, tras un sutil beso en medio de todo el dolor, del sufrimiento, en mitad de nuestro paraíso… En mitad de la brutal guerra. Sin preocuparnos de nadie, egoístas en un encuentro apasionado, sin una cálida e incomparable sonrisa, ni un severo y doloroso «sangre sucia» .

 _Solamente observame una vez más, que tus ojos brillen con ilusión una vez más, así podré morir tranquilo..._

 _«Ríe un poco más, como antes... Te lo suplico, luego me iré contigo.»_

 _Mi corazón se rompió allí, mientras unes nuestros labios suavemente en medio de todos aquellos guerreros vivos... y muertos._


End file.
